Sekirei  Recollections of a Dream
by Desgarroth
Summary: A collection of short stories around the characters involved in the Sekirei Plan and the Sekirei themselves.


**Chapter 1: Abyss Wing – Karasuba**

=/=/=/=

The sky was tinted crimson, the color of blood. Crimson, as if reflecting the earth, which hungrily consumed the vast expanses of the scarlet liquid in its core, absorbing it into its womb. Blood. One's life could not reach such absolute majesty as when it exploded in a fountain of the own substance that fed it. And yet those dozens, hundreds of lives that so graciously fed the earth with their essence failed to satisfy but a mere fragment of _her_ thirst.

"Ah, ah. As I thought, nowhere near enough." A long, gray cloaked flapped silently in the wind. Long hair worn in a single tail wavered slightly. A sword was thrust to the side like a whip, clearing the leftover blood off the shining, lean silver blade before being sheathed again, the instrument of death withdrawn for the time being.

"Magnificent." A man, wearing large square glasses and sporting white clothing and hair, including a cape that belonged to a comic hero's wardrobe, said. He was smiling widely, his expression that of a man whose life had just opened up in front of him a host of perfect chances. He was standing on top of an isolated rock, watching the killing fields below. The earth was barren, composed solely, it seemed, of hard rock and drying blood. The last few rays of the setting sun caressed his figure, which beheld the silver-haired woman as if she was the incarnation of an angel itself. Yet his glorious splendor was rudely interrupted by a bat striking his head. He recoiled from the strike, whirling around to face his attacker.

"Ah, Takami-kun." He smiled. "This hurts, you know." He pointed at the bump on his head, evidently not really registering it as a point worth being upset over.

"This was supposed to hurt, you idiot." The woman confronting him growled. She was rather tall and petite, an air of masculine handsomeness about her. Her brown hair was cropped short, and her gaze was piercing, accusing. A cigarette hung idly between her lips. "What are you ranting about out here? We have work to do."

"Yes." The man replied, adjusting his glasses. Both of them remained silent for a few seconds, eyes glued inquisitively on the woman in gray. Her back was turned to them, and she seemed to be staring at the quickly darkening skies. "Karasuba-san, we're leaving now, so if you would like, please accompany us to the helicopter."

"Ah... yes." The woman called Karasuba drifted away from her own thoughts, turning to the pair behind her. She walked briskly towards them, cloak flapping behind her. A soft smile still adorned her face, while her half-closed eyes glittered faintly. "There's nothing else to do here, after all..."

=/=/=/=

The state-of-the-art engine made little noise as the helicopter glided smoothly across the air, yet the occupants of the comfortably big cabin remained silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Minaka lounged back idly, smiling at some secret thoughts of his. Takami was lighting another cigarette, eyes focused. Karasuba, on the opposite bench of the two, simply stood with arms and legs crossed, sword propped beside her. She was looking out of the window, the smile never leaving her for one moment. The helicopter flew towards the setting sun, chasing, it seemed, the last remnants of light. Under that fading luster, the ocean below seemed scarlet as well. How very fitting, for a day of blood.

=/=/=/=

"It is troublesome that the Disciplinary Squad broke apart before all our little birds reached maturity." Minaka said to the air in front of him. This time, he was standing on the rooftop of a massive skyscraper. The largest building of the city, MBI's own headquarters. The president, Minaka Hiroto, once again clad in an outrageous attire, spread his hands as if embracing the whole vast world below. The lights of the city seemed to focus on his visage, casting eerie shadows on the rooftop. The grand sight, however, did not seem to faze Karasuba even slightly, who was looking positively disinterested, leaning against the rail, sword close at hand.

"Number 01 abandoned her duties and retreated from active service." Minaka said, raising one finger. "Number 02 went into hiding after stealing the Jinki. Her skills are such that even we have difficulty tracking her down." He raised a second finger. "Number 03 is also gone, and Number 05 seems to be about his own business. That leaves only you, Karasuba-san."

"And?" Karasuba asked, stifling a yawn. No matter how capricious the president was, to have been called here, in the middle of a night, it couldn't be just to have some events she was already familiar with recounted to her.

"Though you are superb at your task, one alone will not suffice." Minaka turned to her, fingers wrapped around his chin. "Therefore!" He suddenly shot up his hands, striking a grandiose pose. "I hereby declare the constitution of the Second Generation's Disciplinary Squad!"

"You mean, I will have an associate?" Karasuba inquired, unimpressed by Minaka's act. She smiled. "Don't joke, president-san. You know what her fate will be."

"Oh, this one is a little special." Minaka said. He snapped his fingers, and the door that led to the rooftop opened, heralding the appearance of another female. "Meet Number 08, Yume – Sekirei of Destiny!"

As the eyes of the two women met, Karasuba found herself almost taking a step back. It was not in fear, though. It was exhileration, pure ecstasy. The other Sekirei met her gaze steadily, smiling with confidence. There was no doubt, this person, this person definitely had to be killed by her!

"Ara, ara." Hiding her joy, Karasuba approached the younger maiden. "It's nice to meet you, Yume-chan." She extended her hand, palm open. "I look forward to working with you, no?"

Yume took her hand and clenched it. Karasuba savored the moment, savored every beat, every pulse of blood through her veins. Yes, this woman would definitely be the one to fulfill her - !


End file.
